skindeepfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Korybing
Hey I noticed that Ike's page says "Ike Sanford" instead of "Ike Sandford" and I don't know how to fix this. Actually, you just found a typo! The correct spelling is "Sanford" and I typo'd it on the character page! I better go fix that on the website. : ) Korybing 15:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome and thank you. Again I'm sorry if my editing offended your friend who makes the pipecleaner dolls.... LOL, I love this comic. The chance to contribute info was too great a temptation, although I worry about accidentally contributing misinformation. OH HEY waitasecond!!! You said there were only a couple million mythicals in the world... Soooo... Wouldn't that mean that since there are so many species,(given that there can only be at most a couple thousand, and in some cases a LOT less) most of the people within the species would be pretty closely related? Like cousins, a lot of the time? Full form talking Just wondering if Pegasus, White deer and similar can speak in full form. If they can't speak in full form do they have to wait until they get a medallion to learn to talk? Also if they can talk in full form do they need to learn to talk again when they get a human form? End Times 21:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Another question, does the number of generations between a mythical creature and a newly turned person effect the speed of turning? For example Michelle (many generations) took some time to turn but Greg’s turning was very quick (few generations) End Times 16:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Full form talking: it kinda depends on several factors. Some species can natually talk in fullform and some can't (most bird-critters can mimic human speech pretty easily without the help of a medallion), and the species that can't will usually use their medallions to help them out. Some individuals don't have as fine of a control over their medallions, though, and can't do subtle little shifts that are required to let an otherwise full-form critter talk. Generations: It also varies depending on the individual, but generally you are correct. The longer a family is in hidng the longer it takes for a medallion to break through the spells keeping them looking human. Or something like that. Korybing 18:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info, any plans to change the comic update schedule in the future? End Times 11:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm always striving to get more than one page up a week, but sometimes it feels like the world is conspiring against me. Nobody wants to tell this story faster than I do! Korybing 17:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Unstandable, it seems web comic artists all over have to battle a mass of interuptions to their work, that and giving off anti-technology radiation. End Times 21:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Character concept Time for the obligatory "I have a character idea for your webcomic!" moment. Don't worry, they're not a member of the spotlight stealing squad. Head over to My talk page if your interested. End Times 00:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC)